


white noise and unsent messages

by Marvellous



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, idek the point of this, im just overtired and going insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: Bucky kept the TV on all the time, sometimes he even left it on while he was out. Bad habit, sure. The white noise of random voices arguing about baking a cake, or the excitement of a sports game allowed the loud part of his brain to be hushed, though. That was needed sometimes.So of course he saw the breaking news flash across his screen while he sat on the hardwood floor, back against the leg of his couch.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	white noise and unsent messages

**Author's Note:**

> there's no point to this just a writing exercise i guess

Bucky kept the TV on all the time, sometimes he even left it on while he was out. Bad habit, sure. The white noise of random voices arguing about baking a cake, or the excitement of a sports game allowed the loud part of his brain to be hushed, though. That was needed sometimes.

So of course he saw the breaking news flash across his screen while he sat on the hardwood floor, back against the leg of his couch.

He saw that fucker in a new (and uglier) version of a Captain America suit, holding that shield...the shield that was meant for one person after Steve Rogers, the person who Steve wanted to have it, and that was Sam Wilson.

Bucky thought about Sam’s unanswered texts sitting on his phone, then. The ones he read when he woke up from nightmares, the ones he scrolled over and contemplated responses to, but never sending anything back.

It wasn’t that he wanted to ignore him, really. At least, it wasn’t his intent initially. But it started getting easier to just read the few words of text before shoving it into his pocket for later. Only, ‘later’ usually ended up being never.

He thought about it now.

Thought about it so long, the sun had long dipped below the horizon, leaving his apartment lit by the half open bathroom door and the TV that had switched back to regular programming.

The phone felt heavy in his hand as his thumb flipped it open, closed it, opened again. The little text button was taunting him.

Clicking through his phone menu he ended up at contacts, and the green call button as he stopped at Sam’s name, which looked slightly more inviting than a text. Bucky could already hear Sam’s voice in his head, that the fact he’d rather call than text was very century and six years of him.

It rang for what seemed like forever.

“Sam Wilson. I’ll get back to you.” Voice mail.

Bucky breathed in.

“Sam. Hey. I’m-” Sorry that those stupid fucks gave away the shield meant for you and handed over the mantle of Captain America without even mentioning it to you when you assumed the shield would be displayed in the Smithsonian. Sorry we can’t do anything about that.

Yah, no, Bucky decided. Maybe there was something they could do. He wasn’t sure if his therapist would be happy about it, but to hell with it, “Call me back, I think we should talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
